I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for supporting communication in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, broadcast, messaging, etc. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication for multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal OFDM (OFDMA) systems, Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems, etc.
In a wireless communication system, a terminal may communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on the forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations. At any given moment, the terminal may send a transmission on the reverse link to one or more base stations and/or may receive a transmission on the forward link from one or more base stations. It is desirable to select appropriate base station(s) to serve the terminal on the forward and reverse links in order to improve performance.